Chase and the Cold Case (part 2)
(Recap from last part) Chase is asked to come to Alaska to help with a case in Anchorage. He's willing to help, but he hopes that this goes well. Oh, the helicopter he's on is landing now! If It don't stop, we'll miss some stuff! Dialogue (The helicopter lands at the Anchorage Airport) (Chase and the pilot hop out) (The pilot looks like a guy) (The pilot removes the helmet and it turns out, the pilot's a lady with red hair) Pilot: Chase, welcome to Alaska. Chase: Thanks. Who are you by the way? Jenna: Oh, I'm Inspector Jenna, but you can call me Jenna. I'll be helping you out on this case. Chase: Nice to meet you, but um... (He points to the helicopter) Jenna: Oh, well, I maybe an inspector, but I also have experience in flying helicopters. Chase: Oh... Jenna: Well, let's go see the chief. Chase: Okay. (They walk over to the station) (They are soon in the chief's office) Chief: Chase, we're glad you could take time out of your PAW Patrol duties to help us out. Chase: I'm ready to help, but... what's the case? Chief: One second, please. (He pushes a button on his phone) Send Roxanna in here. Jenna: Roxanna, one of the workers at the Anchorage Museum? Why her and not someone else? (The Chief looks up) Chief: I know how you feel, but she knows more than anyone else. Chase: "Museum"? Jenna: Well, that museum has some arts from the Alaskan people from a long time ago. From painting to sculptures, but it also has some history on the brave Balto. Chase: "Balto"? Jenna: He was a wolf dog and the greatest sled dog that ever lived. Long ago, a sickness spead across his hometown of Nome and the only medicine they could obtain was by taking a dog sled. Balto lead the dogs through a long distance and a strong blizzard and made it back into town. He has a been a hero and saved the lives of all the children. Chase: Whoa... I can't wait to tell my friends about this. (A woman enters the room) Jenna: Hello, Roxanna. This is Chase; he's offered his assitance. Roxanna: Wait, Chief, is the state history, the museum's precious items, and the workers who worked so hard to keep the arts safe and clean all resting on a... puppy? Chase: Don't question my abilities! Roxanna: *Gasps* He can talk?! Jenna: Sis, you really don't know about the PAW Patrol don't you? Chase: She's your sister? Jenna: Supposed to be my older sister... Roxanna: Why you-- Chief: Roxanna! This is not the time to start to a sister quarrel! Chase is right! You shouldn't question his abilities! Roxanna: Sorry, sir... (to herself) I can't believe that my reptutation is being held by a talking mutt... Chief: Miss Roxanna, could you explain what has been happening to the museum to us, please? Roxanna: If I must... Well, it began about a week ago. (Flashback: At the museum, it's at night) (Roxanna is wearing her uniform) (Roxanna voiceovers what happened) I help in the museum by cleaning things around there, making sure that the precious arts don't start to dimish so much that visitors don't see what they look like. It's easier at night since there's no big crowds getting in the way. (Roxanna is carefully polishing a sculpture) Only the best cleaners can get my work. 'Cause you have to be careful not to damage the arts. (She stops suddenly and hears strange sounds) But that night, I heard strange sounds. (She goes to investigate with a flashlight) I went to investigate and heard a voice and footsteps. (She is shocked at a sight) Then, I saw such an awful sight. Vandalism, graffiti are all over the arts! And the harness that Balto used was gone! (The area shows spray paint over some paintings, crude faces over some sculptures, and a glass container broken and empty) (The Flashback ends) Chief: That is true. Has it still been happening? Roxanna: Yes! Even though the other cleaners and I clean up as much as we can, the act still continues on. If this keeps up, we'll lose more artifacts! Oh, this is terrible! This is horrible! This is-- Jenna: Whoa, girl! We get it. And we'll help out, right Chase? Chase: *Ruff* Chase is on the Case! Chief: I'm glad to hear that. Roxanna: Oh, why does-- Chief: Did you close the museum, Roxanna? Roxanna: The Curator decided that until the vandalizers are caught and all the vandalism is cleaned up, we closed the place. Jenna: In that case, it's time to look for clues. Let's go, Chase! Chase: All right! (They leave the room) Roxanna: *to herself* I still can't believe that of all the dogs they could've hired, they hired just one little puppy... {To Be Continued} (click here for part 3) Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts